Gabriel Duvall
Eleanor Duvall Megan Lonegan | status = Imprisoned | occupation = Computer programmer Business heir | first = SVU: "Night" | last = TBJ: "Day" | playedby = Alfred Molina |}}Gabriel Duvall is an eccentric heir to the Duvall ball bearing fortune, who later became a murderer and serial rapist. He was tried and convicted of the rape of Nina Zergin. Background Gabriel was born into the prestigious Duvall family and was raised by his mother, Eleanor from a young age. Whenever he had an erection, his nanny, Ava Vilka, would take care of it by saying Gabriel shouldn't touch it or it would fall off. When Gabriel was fourteen, Eleanor made his maid, Julia Lonegan, help him take a bath and Julia noticed he was erect. Gabriel asked her to take care of it while repeatedly asking "please". When she wouldn't do so, he raped her. After he was done, he held her in his arms like a mother would hold a child. When Julia told Eleanor about the rape, she threw her out, calling her a whore, and gave her a great deal of money to silence her while Gabriel watched. Gabriel eventually went to military school and then became a computer programmer after returning. He eventually started raping illegal immigrant workers in 2002 and paid them for their silence. Investigation, Arrest, and Trial In 2005, Gabriel follows Maurgerite Beauclaire from her job as a bathroom attendant and rapes her. During the attack, he strikes Beauclaire over the head; when she starts crying, he wipes the tears away with a tissue. She later suffers a heart attack during the rape and dies instantly. Gabriel then leaves $5,000 all over her body and even shoves some bills in her mouth. In the ensuing investigation, Gabriel talks with Detective Elliot Stabler, who was investigating him under the guise of unpaid parking tickets. Stabler persuades him to come down to the precinct. While there, he talks with Stabler while they try to take one of the woman he raped, Nina Zergin, in for a lineup, unaware that Gabriel's lawyer Jason called the INS to deport Nina. Stabler stalls Gabriel for as long as he can, but Jason arrives and takes Gabriel home. The police and DA's office later find Nina and grant her legal status to protect her and have her do a lineup. After she successfully picks out Gabriel, Jason and Eleanor come to take him home while Gabriel unintentionally leaves his DNA in the same tissue he used on Beauclaire and throws in the trash, to which Stabler picks it up to have it tested. After A.D.A. Casey Novak is attacked in her office by a relative of one of Gabriel's victims, Stabler pays Gabriel another visit to look at his hands and then leaves when Gabriel is cleared of being Novak's attacker. He is later arrested by Stabler for the rape of Nina and the rape-murder of Beauclaire after the latter's makeup and tears are found in the tissue. ( : "Night") At the precinct, Gabriel is stripped of all his belongings and clothes, then is fingerprinted and asked medical questions as he is processed. The judge issues a $2 million bail, which Eleanor pays. Gabriel is later seen near the subway following a woman as she goes down to the subway. He is later at a motions hearing, where Jason moves to exclude the DNA on the basis of contamination and the fact that multiple tests were used to determine it was Beauclaire's DNA. The judge eventually agrees based on the scientific community disputing the use of multiple tests and suppresses the DNA. As a result, the murder charge for Beauclaire is dismissed without prejudice, but the rape charges remained. Gabriel meets with Jason to discuss his testimony. He claims he had sex with Nina in an alley because he did not want to bring her home to his mother and then excuses himself to go to bed. After the DA's office finds Julia and a few press conferences are held on both sides, protesters arrive at Eleanor's house and throw trash at Gabriel. Jason later recommends calling a doctor to examine him. Gabriel listens to his attorney and the prosecutors argue when it is revealed that he impregnated Julia after he raped her. Jason argues that this evidence shouldn't be allowed in and the judge says he will make a decision after lunch. Gabriel leaves and he attempts to rape another maid as the judge decides not to let the 1974 rape in. Gabriel defends his actions and reveals what his nanny did to him before Jason walks in. When Gabriel gets angry, Jason tells him that in order to win, they need to claim he has Asperger's. He meets with Dr. Elizabeth Olivet and convinces her he has the disorder. He witnesses Nina testify and gets her to admit she actually asked him for the time before he actually raped her, giving credence to the Asperger's defense. Jason meets with Gabriel and Eleanor. While Eleanor strongly disagrees with this defense, Jason convinces her to play along. Jason later calls Olivet and Eleanor to the stand, and while Olivet testifies in Gabriel's defense, Eleanor mentions his multiple diagnoses and refutes that her son is crazy. Eventually, she reveals that at age ten, Gabriel punched a bully who stole a book he was reading and cried over the incident. The prosecutor, A.D.A. Tracey Kibre, uses this to prove that Gabriel was faking it and Gabriel is convicted of Nina's rape. He is now serving the maximum sentence in prison. ( : "Day") Known Victims *1970: Unnamed bully *1974: Julia Lonegan *2002-2005: **Twelve unnamed women **Nina Zergin **Yolanda Martinez **Amina Asante *2005: **Maurgerite Beauclaire **Unnamed woman Category:SVU Characters Category:Serial Rapists Category:Savants Category:Males Category:TBJ Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Suspects Category:Murderers Category:Assailants Category:Imprisoned Characters